Hermione's Moment
by Aurora077
Summary: Hermione has a date to the Yule Ball. Not that anyone knows.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hermione's Moment  
Summary: Hermione has a date to the ball. Not that anyone knows.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to JKR.

It was hard, keeping it a secret from her friends. Hermione felt like twirling around and shouting it to the world. She had to keep fighting the grin that rose unconsciously to her face whenever anyone mentioned him (and Ron mentioned him a _lot_ ). But she knew that she had to. Nobody would believe her (And if they did she certainly didn't want his fans to go all manic on her).

Well, at least the boys wouldn't believe her (Ginny on the other hand had been terribly excited for her. She couldn't have hidden it from _everyone_ or she was sure she would spontaneously combust). They hadn't even registered she was supposedly free for the ball. They were scrambling about like headless chickens, searching for someone to go to the ball with. They'd been through a list of all the girls at Hogwarts that they knew or had classes with, but not once did they consider asking her, their supposed best friend. In fact, they were so worried about their own dates, they never even bothered to ask her if there was anyone she was going with or wanted to go with. It made her a bit upset quite frankly.

They were her best friends. But sometimes, it seemed like they didn't consider her much. Even if they didn't think to ask her themselves, they still could have been worried about if _she_ had a date as well (like they were currently doing for each other). However she didn't even cross their minds. It was quite pathetic to think about really. It was times like this that Hermione wondered if it would be better to try and branch out and make other friends as well, except, well, she was never very good at making friends in the first place.

Which is why it took her completely by surprise when Krum –no, _Viktor,_ asked her of all people to the ball. She spent most of her time in the library doing work and research to help Harry, you know, one of said best friends who didn't have the time to think about her even though _she_ stood by him the entire time as opposed to other said best friend, (no she wasn't bitter about being left out at _all_ ). She had no idea how Viktor had even seen her behind all the books she had stacked around her (and the hordes of giggling girls flocking around him). But seen her he had. As it turns out, most surprisingly at that, Viktor Krum was **shy**. He told her he had had to work up the courage to come talk to her. And there she was hating on him because his presence brought the annoying army of fans to the library where they proceeded to completely disrupt her concentration. It made her feel like a right jerk. But also completely fluttery inside.

She felt like something out of a muggle fairytale had just happened. Because though fangirl she was not, she was very aware of the fact that this was an international Quidditch star. Ron couldn't shut up about him after all, so she was certainly acquainted with his accomplishments. So an internationally famous Quidditch star asked _her,_ Hermione Granger, to the Yule Ball. Which he was attending as a champion. In other words he asked the girl most people ignored to open the ball with him as his partner. Well, most people other than Cormac McLaggen who seemed to have been making his way over to her a few times, presumably to ask her to be his date. But she deftly avoided him...much as she might have wanted a date, she'd rather have none than have to spend the entire ball listening to him going on and on about himself. It didn't matter how handsome he was, he was so self-absorbed it was sickening. Viktor on the other hand had been nervous and shy, nothing like she would have expected him to be (Cormac probably used up the quota of arrogance.) It was difficult to say no to such a humble request. He had asked her quite nicely if she would do him the honour of accompanying him to the ball. Except he stuttered and fumbled with his English which she actually thought was quite adorable. (She spent the rest of the day with him in a secluded corner of the library trying to help him with his pronunciation at his red-faced request since he had been having trouble with her name.)

The Triwizard Tournament had suddenly meant more than just the dangerous competition that could get her best friend killed. (Which she hadn't forgotten about no matter what Ron would later suggest). She actually had something to look forward to. She had figured if nobody asked her she would ask Ginny to go with her as a friend since the girl wouldn't have been able to go otherwise. Ginny was buzzing with excitement for her and didn't mind that she couldn't go with Hermione because Neville, poor sweet Neville, had asked her to go with him after Hermione turned him down in potions. She had never considered that he might ask to be honest but she was glad that it worked out and that both Ginny and Neville got a date out of it.

She didn't mind keeping it a secret from most people since Ginny knew who she was going with so they could talk about it together, though she did have to stop herself from skipping through the halls or people would get suspicious. She was just so ecstatic! She'd been spending some more time with Viktor lately and he was so sweet it made her heart melt. She'd never imagined someone would take an interest in her, especially not someone like him. If her own friends couldn't even be bothered with her, why would anyone else? She was never so happy to be proven wrong. The only downside was that they would have to meet in secret because neither of them wanted to be interrupted by his fans. In fact, he told her that he loved Quidditch and was happy that the people liked him, but that he'd really appreciate some privacy in his life. He wasn't fond of fame, much like Harry in a way. He just wanted to do what he loved and make his country proud. And he _liked_ to read! Certainly not as much as she did, but casual reading was better than no reading at all. He listened to her and paid attention to her interests. In turn, he knew he could trust her enough to talk to her about himself without it getting out to the press. He couldn't spend as much time with her as either of them liked though because like it or not there was a deadly tournament looming over the heads of the champions, previously affecting one person she cared about, and now it was two. She didn't help him since she was still loyal to Hogwarts and Harry. It was a competition after all. But then again they didn't talk much about the competition anyway.

For the first time in her life she could say she felt wholly like a girl. Viktor made her feel special and appreciated in a way nobody else in her life had. It made her giddy. She was looking forward to the ball, and despite the fact that they were from different countries, she was hoping to keep him in her life in some form or the other. She wasn't silly enough to think they would get married and have 10 kids and a white picket fence, but she did acknowledge that at this point she'd be open to a relationship with him. Even if that didn't work out, he'd be a valuable friend. He was already a better friend in some ways than her current male companions. She cared for them of course, and she knew they cared about her, but she definitely didn't feel it sometimes.

"Hermione.." someone snapped their fingers in front of her and she jumped.

"I've called your name 5 times already, but you were in lala land," Ginny said, laughing at her surprise.

"Oh sorry Gin, I was just thinking," she said.

"Yeah, I know you were," Ginny smirked, "I bet I know about what too."

"Oh hush," she blushed.

"Anyyyway, I came to tell you we're going dress shopping!" Ginny said excitedly.

"We are?"

"Yes! We'll just pop on over to Gladrags in Hogsmeade. Of course mine will probably be second-hand but no worries! It is going to be _your_ night!" Ginny insisted.

And for once, she had to agree. It _was_ going to be her night. Whether anyone else knew it yet or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I thought I'd do a little piece from Viktor's perspective. Hope it doesn't take away too much from the initial chapter.

* * *

There she was, in the corner again, surrounded by books as usual. He had first spotted her on her way out of the hall with the Gryffindor champion, Harry Potter. Harry had called out a good morning to him in acknowledgement and she had favoured him with a dip of the head and nothing more, preferring instead to turn back to Harry and continue their conversation. It was the first time in his memory that a girl had not favoured him with even a second glance since becoming famous as the Bulgarian seeker. He was relieved but also intrigued. He hadn't looked her in the eye initially as he had feared she would want to strike up a long conversation that usually became flirtatious on the girls' part and idol worship on the boys'. His fears had been unfounded it seemed. For once.

The next time he saw her (as in, truly noticed her rather than just having an awareness of her presence next to Harry), she had been as she was now, in the library surrounded by books and reading fervently. He was surprised at how the fierce look of determination in her eyes had attracted him. She was frantically searching for something in those books, that much was clear. Her hair had become even more wild than usual but it suited her. It spoke to the fire that he detected in her soul. A fire that he now suddenly wanted to be close enough to in order to feel its warmth. He hadn't ever felt this way before, especially in so short a time. Before he knew it he was spending all his time in the library, observing her and trying to work up the courage to go talk to her. ("Come on Krum, you're not so lily-livered that you can't talk to one girl," he berated himself.) Except she wasn't _just_ a girl. She was the most magnificent girl he'd ever come across. And she seemed to have no interest in him whatsoever.

He was rather annoyed at the famous status he carried now. For one, there were always a bunch of fangirls following him around. It didn't help when he noticed her annoyance at their noisiness. She definitely wasn't been pleased about it, as the twist of her lips every time there was a particularly loud giggle indicated. Also what was the point of being famous if everyone was interested in him except the one he wanted to be. Fame had never been something he coveted anyway. He actually valued his privacy, and being famous did have its perks sure, but in his eyes there were more negatives than positives. He was sure most people thought of him as a grump or bad tempered but he really wasn't. He just didn't like being followed all the time and he could never be sure who was genuinely interested and who just wanted to hang around him for the limelight. Though clearly with her he wouldn't have to be worried about either, much to his chagrin. (Well he was glad she wasn't a rabid fangirl but still...)

How to approach her? It was a question that lingered. One that he still had no answer to. Skulking in the library wouldn't do him any good unless he could get her attention in a way that wasn't going to annoy her. He truly didn't mean to disturb her studying after all, but he didn't know how else he could get her attention. So skulk away he did. Unbeknownst to him she did notice him, but she had rather uncharitable thoughts given that he really was disturbing her by attracting the giggly fangirls. She did later express regret for these thoughts, albeit to herself. But nevertheless he did achieve her notice.

He was lucky really, that they announced the Yule Ball when they did. If it wasn't for that he thought he might have never worked up the courage to approach her. But just the thought of someone else asking her had spurred him to action. He didn't think he could bear it if he saw her with someone else. So one day he steeled his resolve and marched up to her (he had tried his best to ditch the fangirls...didn't think they'd improve his chances and he didn't really want an audience anyway, especially if she rejected him).

"Excuse me," he had said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

She looked up at him and a frown marred her face.

"Yes?" she had said, face perfectly schooled into a polite mask. He thought he could detect an undercurrent of hostility in her tone which almost made him reconsider. But then again if he asked then there was a chance to get a yes from her whereas if he didn't then it was an automatic no. So he reminded himself that he was Krum, Bulgarian Seeker extraordinaire, who could most certainly ask the girl he fancied to the ball.

"I..I vas just vondering...," he faltered slightly, then took a deep breath while reminding himself that he could do it, "I vas vondering if you vould do me the honour of attending the Yule Ball vith me."

Well, that seemed to elicit a reaction he had not expected. Her mouth had dropped open in shock. She looked flabbergasted. She was in fact so lost for words that she was doing a passable impression of a fish. He had expected to hear a resounding 'no'. Instead what he got was, "I'm sorry but, could you possibly repeat that?" in a rather squeaky voice.

He had lost some of his bravado but he repeated the request hoping his voice didn't shake and give away his nerves.

She looked at him contemplatively for a moment before breaking into a bright, genuine smile. "I would love to go with you Viktor," she had said. And he'd been the happiest man in Hogwarts at that moment. Until of course he realised he only knew her as Harry Potter's friend and had to go through the embarrassing process of learning and trying to pronounce her decidedly complicated (but very pretty) name.

The next few weeks were spectacular. Whenever they spent time together he felt as if he were flying among the clouds. She was so intelligent and despite the fact that she seemed more interested in books than Quidditch, she would always listen to him talk about it without seeming bored or annoyed with him. He connected with her in a way he hadn't with anyone else.

He didn't want to jump the gun but, he was pretty sure he was halfway in love with her already. Though he'd never say that to her. She might get scared and run for the hills. It hadn't been that long after all. Saying love right now would be way too soon. He was well aware that his feelings had developed much quicker than he'd ever imagined possible. Clearly someone else had noticed though. Albus Dumbledore really was as clever as people gave him credit for.

 _And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss_

From the moment he heard the clue he knew it would be her. He'd nearly had a breakdown under the lake when his shark head had run the risk of damaging her. He'd have to remember to thank Harry Potter for his assistance.

The tournament would be over soon enough though. And he'd be back on his ship to Bulgaria. He felt a sense of impending loneliness. He wondered if she would write to him. They weren't in any sort of concrete relationship and he wouldn't fool himself that she would wait for him. She was young and would no doubt have other prospects. (A certain Harry Potter came to mind...they seemed very close.) She might not want to be in a steady relationship just yet. But he would make it clear to her that he wanted her around in his life, in whatever form she'd accept. He decided he would extend an open invitation to her to visit him. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't, but it certainly didn't hurt to try. He'd visit himself but given his position he'd probably create more drama with the press than they'd both care for. Regardless of what happened though, he knew he'd always cherish the memories they were creating. He'd had crushes before but he could say with certainty that this was his first love.

And what a love it was, he sighed.

* * *

"Is everything okay vith Viktor?" said Andrei worriedly, looking at the dazed and sighing seeker holed up in the opposite corner of the room they shared on the ship.

"Yeah no vorries there, he's just lovesick," Stanislav snickered.

"Lovesick? _Krum!_?" Ivan gasped as Stanislav nodded, "Well then...never thought I'd see the day!"

He would later regret going over and teasing Viktor, who, now knowing that his feelings were apparently plain as day, took that as an opportunity to extol Hermione's many virtues...for the entire trip back to Bulgaria.


End file.
